


Safe

by QueenDromeda Archive (QueenDromeda)



Series: odds-and-ends romance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Boys Kissing, M/M, Wizarding Wars, idk this is the first fanfic i ever wrote like 3 years ago, this is so bad do not read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDromeda/pseuds/QueenDromeda%20Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus is struggling in the aftermath of a Death Eater attack. Harry wants to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, this is the first fanfic I ever wrote. It was originally on Fanfiction.net, but I'm clearing my fics over there and decided to archive it over here. 
> 
> It was for the Ravishing Romance Competition, and wow. I've edited it minimally, just because the original was so bad, but it's mostly intact in its original form.

Seamus started into the fire that blazed in front of him. His life was gone. His mum was gone. Harry was right, You-Know-Who was back. Why did he have to be bloody right? Now his life was gone- taken away by death eaters right in front of his own eyes. He saw the blood. He heard the screams. 

_No_ -take it away. Take away the awful blood curdling screams that his mum had made. 

Why was life so unfair? Why do people that should never have to suffer, suffer so much? He wanted the thoughts to leave. He begged the professors to remove his memories of that awful night, but they didn't. Instead he was cursed to see it all, every day and every night. His fathers body contorting in the most unimaginable shapes. The blood that left his throat once the Death Eaters had their fun. 

He just sat there, watching the flames, wanting to burn away to nothing. No one seemed to care that he saw it all happen. Saw all the gory details that made adults cringe at thought off. And yet, he did. _He_ saw those cringe worthy accounts in front of his eyes. Happening to his own parents.

Drained and depressed he sat there staring into the dancing hearth. Longing for Firewhiskey to cleanse his tainted thoughts. The door to the boys dormitory opened but he didn't care enough to look at who was leaving. None of it mattered. Light foot steps came down from the staircase. He ignored them, sitting as stiff as a board.

Blood and screams and blood and screams. That is all he would remember from his parents. 

Someone sat next to him on the couch. Nothing is real: all there is, is blood and screams and fear filled eyes. He felt a hand gently land on his cheek. Nothing mattered. The hands nudged his head. Then he was staring into green. Oddly, the color made him feel safe. The blood and screams faded, if only momentarily. The eyes were coming closer and closer and then another set of lips were on his. 

It was sweet, a nectar filled moment. All of the horror was gone. Then it ended. Quicker then he wanted the soft lips left his and he heard gentle footsteps walking away. Looking at the figure he saw a mop of messy black hair leaving him. 

Bloody Harry Potter.


End file.
